Kill The Killer
by UberBliss
Summary: You know you want to read it.. Come on you know you do. Press the story. Press it. Press it! good job, now wait for it to load, unless you have really good connection. If so, read on mofo. Read on!
1. 70 percent sure

**Okay so I know I'm probably totally overloading myself with all of these stories, but this one is like a backburner story. That means if it doesn't get updated for a good two months that's not a big deal. I'm warning you guys in case that happens, my focus will still be on HP and Bliss, but whenever I have spare time I'll type this story. I randomly got this idea, so I was like whatever, I've never written a fully detailed PJ high school fic. I know SBD was kind of like one, but I mean a FULLY detailed one. Like where most of the story is about them IN school. No it wont just be a plot less school fic, cause I absolutely abhor when a story doesn't have a plot, it will have a underlying plot, so basically it will be in there everyday life's. Just more dramafied. Okay, enough of my rambling, here goes nothing.**

**P.S. There will be music since my whole life revolves around it, and I have to include it in everything I do lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the song 'Schoolin Life' by Beyonce for which this is named after.**

I drifted awake to the sounds of ping pong balls hitting my desk, snickering, and 'My Chick Bad' by Ludacris all happening at the same time. Even in my groggy state it could all be easily explained. The music was my girlfriends ringtone, I totally put it to that song just to annoy her. The ping pong balls were my teacher. Throwing them. At my head. Whenever someone fell asleep in his class he would throw things at them, and I mean throw not toss; hail Mary football strength throw, at us until we woke up. The snickering was most likely cause I'm surrounded by idiots who laugh at the stupidest things. Like ringtones and ping pong balls.

I decided to use the fact that I'm already in a little bit of trouble to my advantage, and answer my phone. Keeping my head on the desk, I wrangled my phone out of my pocket, and slid the screen over, ignoring the disapproving 'tsk' from my teacher. "Sup Babe?"

I heard her sigh, even though I knew there was definitely a smile on her face from hearing my voice, and then she proceeded to quickly mutter, "You're in the wrong classroom. Again." Before hanging up on me. My head popped up, and I quickly scanned the room; No, this was definitely not Mr. Pudgers class. That explains why I was the only one who had a calculus textbook out, and they had lab coats, scalpels, and dead baby pigs. Completely different things.

"Okay.. Yeah.. So I'm just going to..-" I trailed off, gripping my books and bag, and hurried out of the room. Footsteps pounding down the hallway, I skidded around the corner, and burst into the right classroom. All eyes turned towards me, as I trudged to my usual seat.

"Percy," Mr. Pudgers, the strictest teacher in the entire school, grinded out. "You're late." I fought the urge to cover my ears from the nail on chalkboard sound of his voice.

"Sorry sir, I went to the wrong classroom." I tried to use my respectful teen voice, but it proved to no avail as he just snarled at me and returned to teaching.

I turned to the amazing girl besides me, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and side glanced at me. "Which class was it this time?"

I easily picked out the amusement in her eyes, and had to fight the urge to kiss her. "Biology," she put her head down on her desk and immediately started chuckling quietly.

"That's all the way across the school. How'd you manage that one, Seaweed brain?"

"No Idea, Wise girl. I was extremely tired; so I'll blame it on that." The only response I got was a playful eye roll, and her turning her gaze back to the front of the class. Perfect time to ogle at her face.

Her deep grey eyes kept flicking back to me, probably wondering why I was staring, but I ignored her and kept on scanning her face. Finally she huffed and glared at me. "You should be paying attention to the class," I just waved my hand dismissively and stared back.

"More important things."

Something clicked in her eyes, and she started packing up her things. "Grab your things," she whispered to me. Right when I finished the bell rang, and she was dragging me out of the class and into an empty janitors closet.

We were barely in before she slammed her lips on mine. I immediately grabbed her waist and pulled her impossibly closer to me; She moaned softly when I sucked her lower lip into my mouth. I felt a tongue swipe my lower lip, and I quickly granted her access. When her tongue met mine; she sneaked her hands under my shirt, and explored my chest. I was so tempted to just take off my shirt, but I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do when anyone could walk in on us. Entirely to soon, (at least to me) she pulled her lips back, and leaned her forehead on me.

"I missed you last week," was the only explanation I got for her practically raping me in a janitors closet.

I gave her my signature smirk and lightly squeezed her butt. "'I should go to Montauk more often."

Her eyes flickered between my eyes and lips, while she obviously made a decision. She finally groaned and pushed herself back from me; "Come on, its time for our practices."

Practices be damned, I pulled her back by her waist and pressed her lips on mine again quickly. "I thought this was practicing."

Her breathing spiked slightly, but she shook her head and opened the door. "Percy," I couldn't hold back my laugh as I followed her. "I won't be able to see you tonight," she held up a finger since she knew I was about to whine. "My mom is actually going to make it to a family dinner," She tried to mask it, but I could hear the happiness in her voice. Since her mom was barely around because of her job Annabeth soaked in any time with her mom happily. "So I have to be there, but." She linked her fingers with mine. "I'm all yours tomorrow."

"I'm holding you to that."

She chuckled and gave me a quick peck before heading into her locker room. I smiled and immediately started heading to the outside basketball court. We were practicing out there since Annabeth and her V-ball team had the inside gym today. Unfortunately it was about one hundred freaking degrees outside, so it wouldn't be a enjoyable practice.

After getting out of my pants and into my basketball shorts, I walked unto the court. When the rest of my team saw me, they all got up off the ground. "So, since coach isn't here today, I'm leading practice." I pulled off my shirt since I was already sweating cause of the heat. "Who's up for three-on-three elimination?" The cheers from the guys answered the question for me. "Since I'm in such a great mood, I'll even let you pick your team."

"Tell Annabeth we said thanks," a boy named Zach called out.

I opened my mouth to reply, but someone beat me to it. "You're welcome," I glanced to the side and smiled. Annabeth was leading the volleyball team around the track, which was right by the court. There was no track inside the gym and they usually started off with a run.

"Don't thank her just yet, now that she's out here I'm going to play extra hard on your asses." Laughter turned into groans since they knew I wasn't kidding. "Okay, get into your teams. Stolls, you're with me." They cheered as they jog/walked over to me. "Up first, Zach you three against Ty and his three."

I kept assigning teams after there first to twenty-one point matches, I mainly zoned out during them though because now Annabeth was leading her team in stretches, and mmm.. she kept bending over. In my direction! When she whirled her neck around and winked at me, I almost went over there. Little tease.

"Percy.. Percy!" I snapped my head back over to the Stolls direction. "The match has been over." Connor Stoll said.

"For ten minutes," The other one, Travis, added. "And you would probably know that if you weren't staring at your girlfriends ass." The whole team started snickering.

"I was no,-" I tried to justify but was cut off.

A warm breathe spoke into my ear, "You actually were," I swiveled around to see Annabeth jogging back inside after her team.

"Oh my god, we get it you guys were apart for a week. Which is like a year in your world or whatever, but can you just bang already. The sexual desire is overwhelming." I laughed and hit Ty on the shoulder as he walked past me.

"All in due time man, but for now.." I let an arrogant grin take over my face. "I'm pretty sure it's my turn to play."

* * *

"Argh Mandy, give me the control back." Giggles was the only response I got; so I hopped up and decided to find the culprit. I already got shot in the game anyway, so trying to hurry was useless. "Aha," I shouted out as I gripped the bottom of her feet and gently pulled her out from under the bed. "Gotcha, now can I have it back?"

Another tiny giggle escaped her, while she tried to push it behind her back. "Nuh uh, ith's mwine now." I couldn't help but smile at the slight lisp in my two year old sisters voice.

"Well," I pretended to give up, "I guess ill just have to.. Tickle it out of you." I sprang forward, moving my fingers against the sides of her stomach.

After a few seconds she finally conceded. "Fwine fwine, hewe." I triumphantly held it up, but when I saw the small pucker of her lips I stopped.

"I wanth two pway thwe gwame twoo." I felt a buzzing in my back pocket, but when I reached for it Amanda immediately protested. "No! (the only word she could say with confidence) I wanth wou two pway ith with me!" I brought my hand away from my pocket.

"Okay, no phone. Here," I went back to the couch and put her up on my lap. "You play," She immediately latched unto the controller; I gave her a little bit of freedom with it, but I mainly worked the stuff she couldn't.

I heard my parents pass by a couple of times, but they didn't actually come in until it was about eleven at night, and way past mine and Amanda's bedtime. "Night Mandy," I swooped by and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before heading into my room and taking a shower. When I got out I checked my phone and saw that the buzzing I ignored earlier was a missed call from Annabeth. Hmm, it couldn't have been that important.

* * *

Obviously it was that important, because I can't seem to find Annabeth at school anywhere today! Wait, I backed up two steps. Blonde hair, grey eyes, Malcolm! I speed walked over to him and didn't hesitate to ask, "Where's Annabeth?"

You think as the brother of the girl I'm dating he would be a little bit more helpful, but he just shrugged and said "call her." Then he proceeded to do that same annoying Chase eye roll. Do they all just practice that or something?"

Well at least he was a tiny bit helpful, cause she answered on the third ring. "Hi Percy."

Huh? No Seaweed Brain? No witty, sarcastic comment about how it took me long enough to call? Nothing? "Hey," I tentatively said back, "Where are you?"

"My mom's firm."

Well that was descriptive. "Why?"

She sighed, not her playful sigh either, an actual, genuine, I don't feel like talking sigh, "Bring your child to work day, or whatever excuse my mom used to drag me here. Listen, I have to go." There were two things I noticed in that moment. One, She was really upset about something, like really, really, I'm about to release all hell on you upset, and two. She's been crying.

"Okay bye, L-" I immediately cut off. We haven't said those little three words yet, and while I'm seventy percent positive I love her. I want to tell her in the right moment. When I'm a hundred percent sure. Not accidentally at the end of a phone call.

"Bye." She responded before hanging up. Ugh, well now I guess the rest of todays school day has no meaning. I put my head down, sulking, and went around the corner.

"Oomph," probably should've looked where I was going. I cracked open my eyes to look at the extra weight laying on me and..

"Wow.."

**It. Is. Finished. Mmm I love the smell of a good drama brewing, Don't you all? No? well maybe it's just me. Anyway I think this was a good chap, but don't leave it to my speculation tell me how you feel. I'm going to go jump straight into writing more of my bliss chap now, and then my HP one, but after that more SL will be on it's way. Anyway, cya loves, and may the odds be ever in your favor! (felt like a little hunger games right there haha!)**

**favorite/follow/review**


	2. WW3

**enjoy!**

My eyes fully fluttered open as I looked at the, for lack of better words, goddess on top of me. Lively, grass green eyes stared right back at me. Her black, highlighted hair made a sort of cocoon around us, but I could still see her features perfectly. She had light, light brown skin. Like it was hard to tell if she just had a really deep tan, or if she was African American. She had a perfect size nose that seemed to fit her face, and I just barely saw a small, pink tongue dart out to wet her full lips. Lips that were inches from mine. Now I'm no cheater, but when I heard the faint sound of a cell phone's camera capturing a picture, I knew I was dead. Annabeth and I are just _barely_ popular enough for this to get around. We're not the next Troy and Gabriella or anything, but this would still be considered a scandal. "Um, can you maybe.."

Her eyes widened as she scrambled to get off of me. "Oh, yeah sorry." I quickly shut my eyes and started chanting a mantra in my head. Think of Annabeth, think of Annabeth, think of Annabeth. God, this girl just had to have a friking sexy voice too! The amazing mix of rasp and smoothness was almost too much. Wait I'm not thinking of Annabeth. Think of Annabeth Damnit! "I'm Zoe Rose," it took me a moment to realize she was holding out her hand.

I grasped it, making sure my hand didn't spasm and squeeze hers to hard. Don't judge me, I'm not exactly in the right mindset right now! "Percy Jackson," She smiled at me, showing just a hint of white, straight teeth.

"Well Percy, since you're the closest thing I have to a friend at the moment." Yeah, that was most likely going to change. She was just too beautiful. "Can you show me to room.." She took a moment to scan the slightly crinkled paper in her hand. "174?"

I smiled back at her, "History, that's my next class too. Follow me." Before I could even turn to head to the class, a hand was gripping my arm and pulling me the opposite direction. "Aaaand I'm going this way, one second please." I called to Zoe over my shoulder. When we made it into an empty classroom, I whirled around on Malcolm. "What?"

Oh crap, he's giving me the glare. I have to pee. "What the hell was that Percy? It's already up on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and the school blog." Okay, so I might have underestimated our popularity. "Annabeth is already having a horrible day. You're NOT helping."

"Dude I don't even know that girl," I couldn't help but immediately point out. "Plus I would never cheat on your sister. The girl ran into me on accident and we both fell, big whoop."

He rolled his eyes, but I could tell he believed me. "Well you better hurry up and tell that to Anna. I don't think she has see-," a buzzing cut him off. "Never mind she just texted me. Turns out she was tagged in a post." He swiveled his phone around to me, and the headliner 'PERCY JACKSON TESTING THE WATERS' practically slapped me in the face. Oh... This is bad. The pictures angle made it look like we were getting it on, on the floor. Looking at the text all I saw was Malcolm's name typed out, and a broken heart emoji which is just supporting my 'this is bad' theory.

Another text came in while I was holding the phone. "There's an explanation right? I mean.. Percy would never.. Would he?" At least she isn't immediately jumping to conclusions.

"Fix it," Malcolm snatched back his phone and proceeded to walk out of the room. Can I ever get a break? Slowly taking out my phone, with my luck if I moved to fast it would probably explode, I pressed Annabeth's contact name.

Ring..

Ring..

Ring..

Ring..

Rin- "We both fell! It was definitely not what it may have looked like! I would never cheat on you! Ever! You have to believe me, I don't even know her! We fell that's al-"

Light, chuckles cut me off. "Okay okay, I believe you."

I could feel my 'Annabeth smile' take over my face, as I walked out of the unused classroom and back to where Zoe still was, surprisingly. "Really? Dang I was hoping you would totally break up with me this time." I gestured for Zoe to follow me. It may be rude to be on the phone while you're helping a stranger, but I just didn't want to hang up on Annabeth.

"You just have to try harder next time I guess." I let an unhindered, deep laugh break out of my throat. I could fell Zoe glancing at me a few times, and I knew it would be even more rude for me not to get off the phone right now.

"Nah, it sounds like hard work. I'm much too lazy for that." Her breathy giggle came through over the phone. "Okay, well I have to go babe, not everyone can skip classes and still maintain a perfect GPA like you, Annabeth. Plus I have to show the new girl, Zoe, around." No secrets coming from me. Annabeth wasn't really the jealous type anyway, so telling her that wouldn't hurt anything.

"I'm only skipping a few Percy, I'm coming to school after lunch." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Okay, see you soon then babe." I slid my phone back into my back pocket and turned to Zoe.

"Sorry about that," She just gave me a shy smile in reply. "I'm actually surprised no one offered to show you around while I was gone. Totally out of character for the guys around here."

She laughed, and skipped around to walk backwards, facing me. "They did. A lot actually, but I thought it would be rude for me to disappear on you."

"It would be rude, unbearably rude, like it would be horrible for me to even be in your presence right now." She smiled at me and laughed again. "Thanks for staying though. I hate walking alone."

Her step faltered a little bit. "You walk alone?"

I rubbed my neck, oddly embarrassed. "Don't act so surprised, and no, I mostly walk with my girlfriend, but if she isn't here yeah I walk alone."

She spun around so she was walking by my side again. "I am surprised, from what I've seen you and your Girlfriend are the power couple around here, making you pretty popular, I wouldn't peg you as a loner."

I hurried to defend myself. "I'm not a loner," but then I realized that my defense is horrible. "I just.. Like being alone."

She raised her eyebrow and looked at me from the side, "Wow, you're so convincing. You should be a lawyer."

"Really?" A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

But her reply quickly changed that into a pout, "No."

We finally made it into the classroom with a few seconds to spare, I led Zoe back to my usual square of seats. Thalia, her boyfriend Nico, and Grover were all already sitting there. "Sup G-man," I gripped his hand, sliding it back and then ending it in a fist bump. "Nico," I did the same with him. "Pinecone face, Hey," I ruffled her hair and quickly retreated before she could hit me or something. "Everyone this Is Zoe Rose, Zoe this is Nico Di Angelo, Grover Underwood, and Thalia Grace.

"You're like.. Gorgeous." Nico looked at her in awe, before being swiftly hit on the head by Thalia.

While Nico was rubbing his head, Thalia looked at her and smiled friendlily. "He's right though." And just like that Zoe Rose was in our group.

* * *

Pluck! Someone reached over my shoulder and stole a fry off of my tray. "Hey-" my protest died in my throat as I saw who it was. "Hey baby," Annabeth slid her arms around my neck and then pressed her chest into my back, before she proceeded to lock her lips with mine.

"Eww no PDA!" I immediately recognized Thalia's voice, and I groaned as it made Annabeth pull back from me. I snuck in a chaste kiss to her nose before she plopped down next to me.

"Thals!" Annabeth spread out her arms and made tiny grabbing motions. Even Thalia-BAMF-Grace couldn't resist Annabeth's childish, as she leaned forward with a smile to hug her.

"Annie!" Grover and Nico both came at the same time and practically tackled her against the table with hugs. I couldn't help but smile at the face that my friends had accepted and loved Annabeth so completely and fast. I hope they could all do the same to Zoe, from what I saw she's a nice girl. Speaking of Zoe, she just walked, hesitantly, up to our table.

"Hey Zoe," I scooted a little bit so she could sit on the other side of me. It was kind of like slow motion to me as I saw Annabeth's eyes flicker to Zoe, and just like a gladiator pulling on there face guard, she was suddenly emotionally covered.

"Hey Percy," Zoe's green eyes slid past my face to lock eyes with Annabeth. "You must be Annabeth, nice to meet you." She made the first move, sticking out her hand for Annabeth to shake.

"Likewise," Electricity was almost pulsing off of there joined hands, and I couldn't tell if this would be the start to a best friend relationship, or WW3. Please be the first.

I couldn't help, but groan inwardly. Remember when I said Annabeth wasn't the jealous type.. I might have been giving her too much credit. Because when Annabeth's eyes turned calculating, and she slightly perked her eyebrow I knew..

It's WW3!

**This is going to be so much fun to write, mostly cause I love how Zoe's character is going to turn out. Poll's going up, make sure to vote!**

**favorite/follow/review **


	3. Major Twist

**We're back! **

**Enjoy!**

"And you are?" All heads snapped to the direction coach was looking. Most girls immediately started whispering, but I just barely held back a groan. Why is she walking into my one place of sanctuary?

"Zoe Rose, I would like to try out for the team." Damn.

Coach looked Zoe up and down, "Well I see you're all dressed for playing. We have a little.. Challenge around here. If you can beat or play well enough against our team captain in one on one, you're in. If not, well I heard the track team is looking for more members." I concealed a smile by bending my head down.

Zoe quirked a well arched eyebrow, "I think I'll manage."

Thalia, who was also in the volleyball team, widened her eyes and snuck a glance at me. "Well you heard her girls. Clear the court. Rose, you're up. It's first to ten, mainly this is testing your agility, stamina, strength, and game smarts. Going up against the captain is like going up against the best, if you can't beat the best, you aren't meant for my team."

Zoe glanced around at all of us, "Who's the captain?" She sent Thalia an 'are you' look.

"Annabeth Chase," Coach Beiste (totally borrowed her from glee haha) sank down unto a bleacher.

To my utter anger, I saw Zoe puff a breath of relief and get a confident smile on her face. People always underestimate me in volleyball. Okay, I know I'm the 5"5, skinny, Caucasian girl, who always wears oversized sweaters and jean shorts, and seems like she should be on the cheerleaders instead of volleyball, but I am a literal beast in volleyball. Not to sound arrogant, but.. I'm a little arrogant, at least in this. I rolled my shoulders, and cracked my neck. She just fired me up. "Good luck," I sent a quick, not too sincere smile at her.

Tuning in to the ever going whispers, I almost burst out laughing. Continuous streams of "Poor new girl," "Doesn't stand a chance," "She's pretty, wish she actually had a hope of winning," and my definite favorite "Can Annabeth hurry up and beat her," rang around.

Since she was the challenger coach let her serve first. Zoe went to the line, bounced the ball a few times, took a deep breath, and whizzed probably the second best running overhead serve in the gym to me. I quickly shot coach a look that said 'can I mess with her', which she reluctantly conceded to, with a smile though.

I "ran" to the oncoming ball, but I couldn't make it in time. Pssht, yeah right. The confident smile couldn't have been wider on Zoe's face as I sent the ball back. I let her get four points in serves, the unspoken rule is that if they get above five they're in, before I finally released the beast. Spiking the ball back on her side after a particularly long volley, it was finally my time to serve. "Game over," Thalia coughed out with a smirk. I set myself in position, then locked my eyes on the ball as it went a good distance ahead and above me, running towards it, I leaped, threw my arm back, and BOOM!

Zoe looked in astonishment from the ball that almost made a dent in the floor, to me. Let's just say I had a killer serve. So killer that no living soul has been able to return it, except one but that's another story, those that have tried went to the hospital. The serve was one of those barely over the net, hard to hit kinds; they're probably hard to hit cause they're going about eighty miles per hour, but I don't base it just on that, well I kind of don't.

I guess Zoe thought it was a one time thing, cause she got a look of determination in her eyes before she rolled the ball back to me. Yeah that look quickly left when I served till the score was nine to four. Okay, this was it. I served the ball over, Bye bye Zoe, I saw her scrambling to it, and my eyes widened as- "ZOE!" I Ducked under the net and ran to her. "Are you okay?" Yeah yeah I know, dumb question seeing as I could see the blood gushing out of a gash on her head.

"Grace. Bring her to the school nurse." Thalia zoomed into action at the voice of the coach, and she started to lead Zoe out of the gym. Coach clapped her hands together, "Chang, Star, clean up the blood, and after that we're starting real practice."

No rest for the weary I guess.

* * *

"Well damn, I knew you didn't like her but.. using Bullet," oh yeah, my serve had it's own name, "on her until she got hurt is mean."

I glared at Nico, "If she had of avoided it like everyone else she wouldn't be hurt. That's her fault." Everyone at the table looked at me like that was the wrong answer. Well I couldn't tell if Percy did since I was cuddled in his chest, but I was assuming.

"Annabeth. You bounced her head off of the tile floor with a ball. You have excellent aim. I know your aim, you made me practice with you all summer, I probably know it better than you. I'm not saying you did it on purpose consciously, but subconsciously maybe you did. You know you need to apologize." Really. Percy too. Why did no one believe I didn't hit her on purpose. My eyes sought out Thalia, she was uncharacteristically quiet. When her eyes met mine she gave me a sympathetic frown.

"You need to apologize for aiming for her, Annie. Zoe is a really great person, you don't need to feel threatened by her." Wow..

I silently wriggled out of Percy's warm embrace, "I'm human, I can mess up too. I didn't aim for her despite what you guys believe, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time, that's not my fault. And I don't feel threatened, but if I did you guys damn sure aren't helping. Already picking her side over me. Just wow." My eyes shifted to the clock for a quick second, and I realized it was a few seconds until school was over. "You guys can go ahead and make up some apology, but _I'm_ sure as hell not apologizing to her. Not for something I didn't do." I suddenly realized something; looking over at him I confirmed it. "Thank you Grover. For being the only one to believe me." His eyes widened slightly, but he put a tender smile on his face and nodded at me. With that being done I grabbed my book bag, stood up, and walked out, throwing the bag on my shoulders as I walked.

The teacher was just about to say something, but he shut his mouth as the bell rang, and I was already down the hall. "Annabeth!" I ignored Percy's call and kept walking, thankful for our popularity that kept him at bay as people kept trying to talk to him.

Grabbing a few things out of my locker, I successfully made it to my car, and out of the school parking lot. Breathing a sigh of relief, I let all of my emotions flow through me freely. Had they really not believed me right now?

Bitches.

* * *

"Want to go a quick round or two?"

I lowered 'To Kill a Mockingbird' slightly and looked at my twin. "In what?"

He shrugged, "You pick." Hopping of the bed I followed his lead to the door behind the door. Mainly the big, steel, bank vault door, behind the tiny, oak one. My dad is a huge conspiracy nut, so that's why below our whole basement is another level, an even deeper floor.

Pressing my thumb on the scanner, I also set my eye in front of the second scanner, as Malcolm simultaneously typed in the eight digit code. Overkill, I know. The door slid open with a hiss, and I immediately started walking down the steps. I took a deep breath as I made it into the big arena below my house in Dale Heights, the richer part of town. I've been training down here since I could walk, so I always got a sense of peace when I was here.

"What about One Kill?" Mal already started moving across the huge expanse towards it.

I couldn't hold back a snort, "Are you kidding Mal, I always own your ass in One Kill." He rolled his eyes and walked into his separate simulation room. Walking into mine, I quickly strapped on both my ankle and thigh knife, threw my bow and quiver over my shoulder, and put my dual desert eagles into their holsters on my hip. I heard the familiar whir of the simulation starting off, and I hurriedly notched my only arrow into place as the scenery around me started to change.

Walking through the decayed urban neighborhood, I kept my senses on high alert. The crunch of a boot alerted me to the villain behind me, and I swiveled around, already squinting my left eye and aiming before I even completely turned. The familiar thud of a body hitting the ground sounded out, and I put my bow up, grabbing my knife.

This time my enemy was in front of me, and I had easy time to throw back my arm and hit it straight between the eyes with my knife. Two down, one to go. Grabbing only my right hip pistol, I surveyed the area. The hairs stood on the back of my neck, and I had just enough time to duck as a arm swung over my head from behind me. From my crouched position, I turned and pulled the trigger, and I was immediately back in the simulation room.

Malcolm came out of his room about the same time I came out of mine, and we both looked to the screens at the same time to see the score. "Yes!" I brought my arm down in a cheer. "It's alright baby bro, You'll bring the eight out of ten up in no time." I couldn't help but grin at my ten.

"We've been doing this for twelve years of our seventeen years of life. I call that some time." Smartass.

"**B**eep, Beep, Beep, Beep." A noise cut off my response.

"What's that?" I could only shake my head as we both moved closer to the sound. We made it to the source, our huge screen of computer monitors, except the noise was coming from the side screen, in the far corner. "Isn't that the..? Why is there a dot in California? Annabeth!?" I didn't have an answer for him, but I was suddenly just as alarmed as him when that dot multiplied, and multiplied, and multiplied, until half of California was covered in red dots. "This is a malfunction. It has to be!" It couldn't be happening.

I practically jumped out of my skin, when both mine and Malcolm's phones chirped simultaneously. Malcolm whipped his out first, hurriedly reading the screen. "It's from dad.. It says." He took a deep, shaky breath." It says 'It's happening'."

I barely heard Malcolm's last words before I was jumping into action, "Go, we have to get everyone we care about. You get all of your friends, I'll get mine. I'm pretty sure Dad will take care of mom. Only close friends though, we can't have too many people. Make sure all of your weapons are fully loaded, and that you have extra ammo. Take your emergency sack in case you get cut off, also take your walkie, we need to be in constant communication." I was like a tornado around the room, picking up all of the things I would need, and throwing the things Malcolm, who was getting just as prepared as me, would need at him. I clicked my full magazines into the bottom of my guns, strapped my maxed out quiver unto my back tighter, and tucked one more knife into my waistband, before I walked over to him. "When you get them, come straight back here okay? No detours. I love you."

He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you too."

I locked eyes with him as I pulled back. "You ready for this?"

He smiled for the first time since the revelation. Even though it was shaky and extremely nervous.

"As I'll ever be!"

**Wasn't expecting that huh? Lol. I actually added this in last minute, but this is a huge twist! The stories genre will most likely change, but only slightly, cause I always have to have my humor in there haha. Okay, it's super late. Night loves!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	4. Got to love em

**I'm buzzing today, like I could just keep writing, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. Keep writing until I can't write anymore lol. Enjoy my mood, I know I am!**

**enjoy!**

I took my walkie out of my tight yet airy, durable, and hand-made elastic pants. My dad made these exactly for this situation; these pants could go to hell and back and still remain in tact, which is just what I need. Strapping the walkie unto my wrist, it was made just like a watch, I clicked the side button on it. Instantaneously the metal the watch was made out of started to expand up my wrist. Now I know what you're thinking, what the hell, right? No, I'm not a James Bond superspy or anything, I just have a inventor father who has an almost limitless supply of money. My gadgets are bound to be cool.

I looked at the three screens that were implanted in the metal, one was a GPS, it would be really bad to get lost in a terrorist takeover. The second was a terrorist finder, I don't know how exactly it works, but I got the gist of it when my dad was unsuccessfully explaining it to me. Basically it picks up and scans for anyone who is not a USA citizen, I have no idea how my dad gets that info, but he does and right now that's extremely helpful. The third screen is the actual walkie, well more like video chat, but walkie is so much simpler to say. Right now, I could see the scenery zooming by in Mal's car window. He was going alarmingly fast, but I couldn't really blame him. I was too.

A terrorist takeover has been looming in the background for a long time, and my father noticed that. He was always watchful, so when he saw what he deemed was getting serious he started to prepare. He even got a few of his listeners into prominent other country meetings, but then he started getting followed, so he had to lay low for a while. Eventually they left him alone, but he had never stopped watching, or preparing.

I pulled up into Thalia's driveway, I already knew her parents weren't home. They never were. They were around so little, she might as well raised herself and her two year younger brother, Jason. Using my key, I barged into the house, following the sounds of 'Perry Johnson and the Lightning Thief' into the living room. All head turned to me, including.. Zoe's? Whatever I didn't have time to ponder on that. "Annie, what's wrong?"

I looked at them all, "We all have to go, now." I was so glad Thalia trusted me enough to not even demand an explanation. She just nodded and stood.

Zoe on the other hand was another story, "Go? Go where!? What's happening?"

It was almost comical how everyone ignored her, "Will we need anything?" Jason asked.

"All the weapons you have, like serious ones, not kitchen knives or anything." Him and Thalia moved around pulling out all of the hunting knifes and guns there dad had around. Thank God for him being in the army, cause now we had four more knives, two m16's, one ak-47, and three handguns. Not to mention a crapload of ammo. God, he was a gun nut! isn't this illegal? Well I cant really talk; the armory in our arena would put the military to shame.

"What the hell is happening?!" Zoe was close to a nervous breakdown.

I barely spared a glance as I helped throw all of the guns and ammo into a duffel bag. Zipping it up and walking towards the car, I motioned for all of them to follow. "Terrorist invasion, now get in the car." Good thing she was just shocked enough to listen. Next house on the list was Nico's, and he lived alone so his would probably be the easiest. Grover lived with his older sister, so I would have to bring her too, and Percy lived with his younger sister and both of his parents so he would be the hardest. I told Thalia to text Nico ahead of time and tell him to get every weapon he owned along with all ammo, he loved her enough just to listen without question. He was already outside when we got to his house, so he just jumped in, and we were on to the next.

"Anna?" I brought my wrist up to eye level, so I could look at Mal and the road.

"What's up?"

"Have you looked at the finder," now that he mentioned it my eyes trailed to it and..

Damn.

"They're getting closer, and Washington D.C has already been compromised." I said what he probably already knew.

"I know, I'm on my last one, what about you?"

I swerved into Grover's driveway, unbuckling my seatbelt as I started heading in. Before I left I turned and looked at everyone in the car. "Don't move an inch." Scared nods were all I got as I spun back around. "Last two, I have to go. See you at home." Putting my arm down, I knocked on the door. "Hey Grover," I greeted once he opened the door. "You probably already saw the news," He nodded, obviously to panicked to talk. "Has your sister?" another nod. "Good, do you have the bags with all of the weapons in them?" he motioned to the bag in his hand, I had Thalia text Grover and Percy too. "Great well, can you get your sister and both of you head to the car." I pointed to my SUV. Seconds later we were all back in the car, I gave a brief smile to Sara, his sister, and we were finally heading to Percy's.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed once I was inside his house. He immediately gripped me into a tight hug, to which I couldn't help but return. "My parents aren't here, they are still on their trip to Missouri." He spoke into my hair. Crap, I forgot that. I decided against telling him that the terrorist group was now only an hour out of Missouri. He would only worry. Plus I had no doubt his parents could take care of themselves. If it was only those two they would be good.

"Okay, do you have the weapons?" I reluctantly pushed back from him, no matter how much I needed his hugs, we didn't have time for this.

He went and picked up a bag off of the couch, "We don't have many only a few knives and a pistol. I'm sorry."

I waved it off, we were good on weapons for now. "Where's Mandy we have to go?"

A confused glint shone in his eyes, "I told you, her and my parents are in Missouri."

Now I definitely had to tell him.

Fuck.

* * *

"I'm going to Missouri! I have too!" All eyes in the car were quiet and curious, as we were on the way home and Percy and I kept arguing.

I couldn't let him go, if he got hurt or even worse.. I'm pretty sure I would die too. "No! You can't go! I told you, they're an hour out, probably closer now. Your parents can take care of themselves and Mandy!"

I almost shivered at the quick glance of unhindered anger I saw in his eyes. "Fuck off! If I want to go I can! I don't need you to come with me. I don't even fucking want you to!" Even though I knew it was just cause he was angry and scared, I still couldn't hide the absolute hurt I felt at his words.

I kept my eyes straight, and my mouth in a tight line. We finally made it to my house, and I just unlocked the doors, got Thalia to help me grab all of the bags, and ushered everyone inside. Malcolm, the Stolls, Clarisse, and Selena, his girlfriend, were all waiting by the steel door. This time he used the scanners while I typed in the code. 04230926. I flipped the switches besides the door, shutting down all power in our house, except the arena, and making the arena undetectable, before I shooed everyone down the steps, shutting the door and locking it behind us.

The Arena wasn't just for training it was also made to be lived in by fifty people for seven years. "Okay," I spoke above everyone. "Show of hands, who doesn't know what's going on?" eleven out of eleven hands raised, excluding Malcolm and me. "So basically, the United States is experiencing an invasion. Terrorist, got to love em right."

"How are you so prepared?" Zoe asked, gesturing around us.

This time Malcolm spoke up. "My dad is what you could call a conspiracy nut. Luckily his hunches proved to be right. We were trained our whole lives in all things physical, so basically she's," He pointed to me. "Black Widow, and I'm James Bond. I'm guessing none of you guys are trained, and you all are close to our hearts, so that's why we had to come save you. This place is where we were trained, also it's a safe haven in case something like what's happening, happened. My parents are multi-billionaires, and my dad is a renown inventor, so we have the best tech. Plus we have an armory that compares to Fort Knox, so we're not bad off. I heard what you said by the way Percy, and no, we locked down the whole place and only me or Annabeth can unlock it, and I'm pretty sure if you leave you're going to die. Then Annabeth would do something stupid and most likely get killed too and I can't have that." Percy looked about ready to hit Malcolm, but Malcolm just ignored him and kept speaking. "We are going to train all of you, If you want to leave you have to get an eight or better on the battle simulator. Once you are trained we will all head to Missouri, then back here. So Percy, the faster you train and help others train, the faster you can get to your family. Everyone gets their own room, and pick of knife, bow, and gun from the armory. There are clothes we will issue to you, a suit like me and Annabeth have. We will eat three times a day, nothing more, nothing less. There is no bed time, but there is a curfew on some of the simulations, those are too dangerous to use without me or Annabeth present. So if you guys are all ready we can head to the armory to get your weapons, and then we can all go our separate ways." I always admired how Mal could step up in times of crisis and become a leader.

No one opposed anything in that, not even Percy who looked extremely calmed by the plan. Walking in the direction, I felt a presence come up besides me. "Bad time to have a concussion huh." I was a little surprised to see it was Zoe besides me.

"Sorry about that by the way," I might've been highly against that earlier, but now with the circumstances, bad blood between us just seemed silly.

She waved it off and smiled at me, "No harm done." Maybe she wasn't so bad. "So I was wondering, can we see you guys in action. It would help reassure me a lot." I saw Mal glance back and I knew he heard the request.

"Sure, I guess we can do it before we go to the armory, so you guys can see how the weapons and stuff work." Everyone hurriedly agreed, probably all thinking it along, but were too scared to ask.

We quickly changed course, and when I went to check my weapons I realized I must look pretty damn scary, decked out in a body suit and covered in weapons. "You can do Reaction, Anna. You always have the best time, and we need to show them the best." I gave Mal a quick nod, and I spared a glance at Percy right before I went in. He was looking me dead in the eyes, I could already see the guilt forming in them.

I took a deep breath, and when I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the room, but in the forest. Not a dense forest, but an open one, where you could easily see everything. Pulling my bow off my back I notched an arrow and turned to shoot the person creeping up on me. When he went down I looked at the circle of gun wielding men closing in on me. I quickly slung my bow back on my back so I could grab my dual guns. It all in went in a blur as I saw body after body fall, and I had to constantly dodge bullets. When my guns Emptied, I switched back to bow. Killing just as many people as I did with my guns. Reaching my hand back in my quiver, I was met with emptiness, and I knew I had at least three people left. Guess its knife time. I pulled out my first knife, spinning it between my fingers before I released it, burying it right in a man's heart. I threw the second quickly after that. Now I was down to my last, and right when I got it in my hand, someone tackled me. I rolled out from underneath them, and then I pushed off of my back and landed in a crouch. The woman I was facing was just as agile as me though, and she quickly jumped and kicked my knife clear out of my hand. I ducked under her swinging fist, kicking her legs out so she fell. While she was down I didn't hesitate to grab her arm pushing her unto her back, then I gripped both sides of her head before snapping her neck.

The looks of emotions varied when I walked out of the room. Fear, astonishment, and awe were definitely the strongest. They could see the whole simulation on the screen, and I looked up to see I bested my time. "Yes!" I gave Mal, who was just as enthusiastic, a quick high five.

I couldn't help but grin and look at Zoe. A smartass question slipping out before I could stop it.

"Reassured now?"

**Done, Done, and Done! Tell me how you feel!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	5. To Mizzou We Go

**Whoo I'm listening to some weird spy music playlist I made, and It's getting me pumped for typing!**

**enjoy!**

Bang Bang Bang! I froze with my arms around Annabeth's waist, picking her up from behind. The only thing showing me I wasn't crazy, and that other people heard it too, was the fact that Annabeth's laugh died in her throat at the sound.

"Was that a knock?" Sara seemed almost hesitant to ask it. A tap on my wrist made me let Annabeth down, her immediately going over too Malcolm. It's been two months since we first got here, and even though practically all of the US is taken over, the arena has never been found. Until now.

We were almost ready to leave anyway. I scored a seven on the simulator this morning with everyone else having similar results. Well except Grover, but we just decided he'll be the tech man. Not the front line. "Do you think it could be Dad?" My ear tuned in just as Annabeth spoke.

Malcolm didn't move an inch. His buff arms stayed crossed over his chest, as he stared forward. Finally he seemed to make a plan. "Hopefully. Come on."

"Who is it?" Nico sing-songed when we got to the door. Which earned him a swift hit in the head from Sara, the groups "Mother".

"General Klong." From the look on Malcolm's face, if he was drinking water, it would be all over the floor.

Malcolm seemed too frozen to talk, so Annabeth spoke up. "Well I would say it's an honor to meet you, but since you're one of the leaders who are taking over our country, I'll refrain."

"Ah, Annabeth Chase." Her eyebrows mashed together. "Let me cut to the chase. We have your parents." And cue paling faces from the grey-eyed twins. "See, your dad. He was too smart for his own good. Knew too many of our plans already, so we had to take him. Your mom was just at the wrong place in the wrong time. They're alive for the moment in the white house, but the longer you guys make us wait, the more there chances of dying go up."

Annabeth's hand intertwined itself into mine, "What do you want?"

"You," his answer was quick and simple. "You see you and your brother are the last two people in all of the US that oppose us." he obviously didn't know about the eleven other people in the room. "When you guys come under our custody, we'll have complete and total domination."

Malcolm locked eyes with Annabeth in a twin telepathy moment. "Come with me guys." Annabeth whispered to us. Mal stayed behind while she led us back down the steps. "Okay two groups of five, one led by me, one led by Mal. We're sneaking out of a secret hatch and tunnel, to go to the white house. Where we will then free the president, my parents, and whoever else is there. Three people will have to stay here, but don't worry this is the safest place in the US at the moment. So who's staying and who's going?"

Even though I was still reeling from the fact that we're going to save the president. I didn't hesitate to speak. "I'm going with you."

"Of course," She tightened her grip on my hand. "Grover since you're our tech man, you'll stay. Everything you need to help us is in here."

"I'll stay," two voices spoke up at the same time. "Its just, I know your brother wouldn't want me to go."

"You're most likely right about that Selena, and okay Sara." The three that were staying moved a little bit to the corner, out of the way. "Okay, now for the picking of my team. Who wants to come with me?"

Thalia, Nico, and Zoe all stepped forward. "Stolls, you Clarisse, and Jason are all with Mal then. Now go get your weapons, and then we have to do one more thing, and we're on our way."

I already had all of my weapons on me so I just stayed close to Annabeth. I had to ask her about my family, cause even through these two months I knew the second I stepped foot outside I was going to Missouri. "I'm going to them."

She took a deep breath, then wrapped her arms around my waist, burrowing her face into my chest. "We all are. My team is taking a detour through Missouri. And yeah it's more dangerous then skirting the edges of the US, but your family is like my family too. If there is a chance of saving them we're taking it." I'm seriously falling in love with this girl.

I placed a kiss on her forehead, and just held her tighter. I didn't have to say thank you for her to know I was thankful. "Okay, Malcolm told me he was almost done getting information. Whatever we're doing we better do it now." Connor interrupted our moment.

Annabeth pulled back, "My team, Team Alpha, let's do Two Flag. Grover now is a good time to start being tech, I'm counting on you."

I could see everyone was barely holding back a groan. Last time someone tried Two Flag. Their simulations got killed.

"I know we can do this guys. Follow orders. Keep watch. And most important, protect each other. Cause this might be a simulation, but when we're out there it won't be. Take this as serious as that." We all looked toward Annabeth before the thing started. "Zoe, Percy, the way you guys fight will be an asset to each other. You're group one. Nico, Thalia, you're group two, and I'm my own group. Try to not get killed." I was about to protest her being alone, but suddenly the simulation started, and she melted into the shadows of the towering skyscrapers. "Group one, flank to the right, ghosts mode until told otherwise. Group two, do the same, but flank to the left."

With a brief nod Nico and Thalia disappeared. I flicked on my night vision and headed the opposite direction, with Zoe following. "Where's the flag?"

A little bit of static could be heard as Annabeth shuffled around. There was a grunt, the sound of a hit, a sickeningly loud snap, and then silence. Finally she came on, "Sorry, I'm being a horrible ghost," She briefly chuckled, then continued. "Grover take it away."

We all heard a heavy breath then Grover came on. "There's a building up ahead with a staircase inside, it leads to the forty story high roof with the flag on it. Be careful though. The scanner is showing me that there are twenty people inside. All in pairs of two on different levels, I'll warn you when they are coming up, but you'll need to each target one, and use silencers if you're going to take them down without alerting the whole world."

"Wow," Annabeth's voice took over, "Group one, Group two has gotten there flag, and are heading back to base. It's just you now." How the hell..

Ping! Ping! I looked over to see Zoe's green eyes glaring at me, "Did you have to be so loud.. Silencers off." Whoops did I say that out loud. "I'm pretty sure the whole building heard you." The first ping was someone firing at me. The second was Zoe taking them down. She sighed, "Guess it's time to do what you do best, its time to.-"

I cut her off. "Oh yeah, its time to wing it. Grover, how many people heading towards us?"

"Nineteen."

"So everyone," I already started sprinting up the steps with Zoe hot on my tail.

"eight guys on the next level of stairs, they know you're coming up so be prepared for a fight,"

Oh yeah, I have an idea. "Watch this." This is going to be epic. The second I saw the corner for the next steps I hopped unto the rail, pushing myself up higher, then I kicked off the wall making me spin sideways in the air. Bringing my M4 Assault Rifle up and locking it into my shoulder, I counted off the shots in my head. Bang! one. Bang! two. Bang! three. Bang! four. Bang! five. Bang! six. Bang! seven. Bang Bang! eight. Whew almost missed the last one. I swung the gun around unto my back, before I landed in a pushup position. "That's how you wing it." I pushed myself up and started to go up the steps, gun in hand.

"How many left Grover?" Zoe passed ahead of me. 'My turn.' she mouthed.

"Eleven, and they're all converging in a big group on the roof."

The glint in Zoe's eyes was a little scary. "Perfect." We sped up till we made it to the roof door. "Allow me." She took the AT4 always strapped to her back off, then she kicked the door wide open. BOOM! If I wasn't so in awe, I would've probably pee'd my pants. "Roof clear," She calmly walked over to the flag. "Group Leader, We have the flag. Heading back to base now."

When everyone saw the highlight reel after we were out, they gave Zoe a pat on the back instead of me. I know what you're already thinking. Because I'm thinking it too. What the actual f- mmm. I gripped my arms around Annabeth's waist as she suddenly kissed me. It wasn't a normal kiss either, it was a hot, tongues everywhere, barely enough oxygen, this will continue later kiss. Which I absolutely agree on. Terrorist invasion or not. A guy has needs, and when it's Annabeth Chase fulfilling them. Let's just say the needs are stronger then usual.

I tried to follow her lips when she pulled away, but she pushed me back with a chuckle. "Good job in there babe. I saw that highlight move in there, pretty good."

I wriggled my eyebrow and teasingly leaned in and tugged on her bottom lip. "That's not the only good move I have."

"Okay I hate to interrupt, but unless you guys can get it down and dirty in thirty seconds, we have to go."

I groaned and looked over at Zoe. "Guess its time to go." That seemed to make her laugh.

"Team Alpha, get ready. Where's Malcolm?" Annabeth looked around.

Wonder twin himself popped out of nowhere. "Was briefing Grover on the hatch. Klong is still up above probably talking to himself like I'm still there. I already got enough info out of him. They're in the presidential bunker, and when we're there Grover should be able to get the White House layout. Also everyone in Missouri is still alive, of course there in lockdown, but the people that were in the town your parents were. Fort Leonard Wood or something, yeah they're locked in the fort. It should be an easy take down since it's a small fort. I didn't get much more, but that's all we really need."

The only words I heard out of that was, 'they're locked in the fort,' and 'it should be an easy take down.' God, no one knows how amazing those few words were. "Okay, well team Alpha, we're leaving. Malcolm, wait five minutes before leaving. Also, I love you. Be smart, Be brave.

"I love you too," He pulled her in for a hug. "Be tough, Be safe. See you in D.C."

Annabeth rounded us together before leading us to the drop spot. "Don't worry, when Grover opens this it's only a ten foot drop."

Grover looked over the controls. "When should I open it?"

"Surprise u-." Hot diggity damn! A painful jolt went up my spine when I landed on my feet. "Well that was certainly surprising." Annabeth muttered, cracking her neck. "Okay so we're going full ghost mode, and I know I don't have to tell you guys what that means, but just in case. It means no firing unless fired upon or told too. Stick to the shadows of buildings and try to remain as undetectable as possible. No loud noises, or talking unless necessary, then you may speak in a whisper only. Basically we're not supposed to be there. detection means death. Understood?" I gave a terse nod along with everyone else. "Good, let's move then."

We moved in a V-shape, Thalia and I flanking Annabeth, and Nico and Zoe bringing up the rear. We looked pretty damn professional.

God I hope we don't all die.

**Done, now I'm sleepy. Nighty Night!**

**favorite/follow/review**


End file.
